Honor Bound
by IRL
Summary: Inuyasha is kidnapped, then rescued by a silver haired demon who claims to be his family. With no memories to look back on, he can't help but run from this demon who rouses conflicting emotions within him. Sess/Inu
1. Chapter 1

**1. Taken**

* * *

Pain.

Blood.

_His_ blood.

He opened his eyes wearily and was greeted by darkness. He took in a deep breath, eager for air, but a strangled gasp was the only thing he managed. It felt as if his lungs had been gouged out. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, damp with sweat. The cold, stagnant air filled his senses and he shivered, rattling the chains that kept him suspended from the ground.

He heard the sounds of a lock clicking open and a door creaking as it allowed his captor entrance. Soft, steady steps became more pronounced, then stopped directly in front of him. Though he found he could not lift his head, he welcomed the warmth emitted by the torch held in his captor's hand.

"I see you're awake, Inuyasha," the demon said, his low voice deceptively gentle. He lifted his hand, and grasped Inuyasha's chin, tilting his head until their eyes met. Dull amber eyes stared into gleeful ruby ones.

Inuyasha parted his lips, ready to retort, but a series of dry coughs racked his body. He would do anything for a drop of water right about now.

"Careful now, I need you alive." Red eyes narrowed dangerously as Inuyasha's eyes drifted close. The demon held the torch higher, and the smell of burning flesh reached Inuyasha's nose as he felt fire consume the fingers of his right hand. If he were not already numb with pain from his prevailing injuries, he imagined he would have let out a steady stream of expletives. As it was, he chose to remain unresponsive and the demon quickly lost interest in continuing the act.

"Very well. If _you _will not entertain me, perhaps your _brother_ will."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open at that and his jaw clenched. "What do you want with me, Toguro?" he barely managed to force the words out through bared teeth.

"Oh, it's not you I want. It's _him_," he chuckled.

"Yeah? And how's that gonna happen?"

Toguro's laugh was piercing, and Inuyasha flattened his ears as the sound echoed around him.

"I wonder," Toguro replied vaguely after regaining composure.

Inuyasha had seen the deadly glint in Toguro's eyes. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he heard blood rushing to his ears as he watched the demon's retreating figure.

_Sesshoumaru. Don't come._

* * *

Trees and villages blurred beneath him as he flew with quiet urgency. He was going to take pleasure in tearing Toguro limb from limb with his bare hands. He snarled, demon energy emanating from him in static waves as he pushed himself to move faster.

Sesshoumaru had left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un in a cave he deemed safe immediately after he received news of Inuyasha's capture. Toguro had made sure the Lord of the Western Lands would learn of the hanyou's predicament, having left a single guard alive to recount the fleeting battle that had transpired. In his rage, Sesshoumaru had swiftly ended the guard's life with his lethal whip as soon as the message had been relayed.

One hundred years earlier, after Inuyasha's journey to complete the Shikon Jewel was over, the hanyou had wandered in the Western Lands for a period of time before he encountered Sesshoumaru. It had surprised them both when Sesshoumaru offered him a place in his castle as the second prince. The monk and the demon slayer had established a life of their own, one the hanyou was reluctant to intrude upon, and the fox kit had sought out the remaining members of his clan to alleviate the misery of losing his adoptive mother. The Bone Eater's Well had sealed its portal shut as Kagome jumped in for the last time, returning to the era she had been born in. With nowhere to belong, Inuyasha had readily accepted Sesshoumaru's proposition and together they rebuilt their kingdom, forming new allies and expanding territories.

Toguro was a recent threat. The ambitious ruler of an obscure dragon clan, he had suggested an alliance between his clan and the dog demon clan. When Sesshoumaru refused on the basis of his treacherous acts against preceding allies, Toguro was furious and swore that he would usurp his throne one day. He was cunning, and waited for just enough winters to pass so that the brothers had nearly forgotten his existence before he ambushed Inuyasha and his small group of guards when they were on patrol one moonless night.

Sesshoumaru could smell the blood of his brother now. The scent aggravated him, for Inuyasha had been under his protection for five decades and the two had grown accustomed to one another over the years. He no longer wished for harm to befall him.

A stone tower thick with miasma came into view and Sesshoumaru lightly landed at its threshold. "I have come for your head, Toguro!" he bellowed.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked up. Sesshoumaru had come for him. Conflicting emotions manifested seemingly all at once—worry for his brother's welfare, excitement at his arrival, and anger at his stupidity. _He came alone. That idiot._

Without warning, the chains holding him in place glowed eerily, and he could not contain the scream that escaped his throat. He only hoped Sesshoumaru would forgive him for his display of weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Fracture**

* * *

Inuyasha was staring hard at the stone floor, hoping that his master would be gracious enough to spare him punishment for spilling tea on a guest earlier in the day, but he had been punished for committing lesser offenses in the past. He trembled at the thought of being beaten again—his bruises from yesterday were still fresh, swelling angrily, marring his otherwise flawless skin.

He often cursed his feminine appearance for causing him complications. It wasn't the first time his master had received a guest who took a perverse interest in him. At each improper touch, Inuyasha had endured until he could bear it no longer and deftly knocked over the cup he had been refilling onto the guest's lap. It would be foolish to assume there would be no consequences. He had been much too rash.

He didn't dare look up now, even as he heard the crack of a whip. He was sure he made quite the pitiful sight with his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut, and teeth biting hard into his lower lip; but he would not beg for mercy today.

He was still anticipating the sting of the whip when his master spoke. "I will not strike you at this time, you worthless thing," the demon said, dragging his words.

Inuyasha should have been relieved at the absence of beating, yet from experience he knew that his actions would not be so easily pardoned.

"Instead," the demon continued, "you will have no food or water for three days."

"Thank you for your kindness," Inuyasha replied instinctively, his eyes still glued to the ground.

The demon sneered. "I cannot imagine why Toguro decided to keep a weak thing like you around. Pathetic," he spat. "I would have killed you had it not been for that pretty face." He gave Inuyasha one last look of disgust before leaving him to stand alone in the hallway.

Inuyasha's feet felt as if they were rooted to that single spot. If only he were not human, perhaps then his fate would be different. Any fate would be better than this one. His hands closed tightly, clenching as resentment and hatred like none he had ever experienced before burned through him. They had no right to treat him that way, like he was filthier than the dirt beneath their feet—no right at all.

And then his anger faded, as if someone had drenched him with cold water. He should have learned his lesson the last few times he had tried to run. It was useless.

He could not escape this prison.

Night fell, and by that time, Inuyasha had returned to the dungeons. "You would think that I would've gotten use to this by now," he sighed. He had spent most of his days down here and as always, the air was chilling. It made him realize how hungry he was. His stomach suddenly rumbled, loudly enough that a guard snickered at the noise. His face flushed with shame and he quickened his steps.

"I see you're faring well, Inuyasha," he heard someone say, and he paused. He couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from. He was still trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar, when Toguro stepped out of the shadows. Inuyasha blinked, and Toguro was behind him, running his claws down the length of his arm. "Ah, the burns seem to have healed completely. How unfortunate," he said, holding up Inuyasha's right hand. He proceeded to turn Inuyasha's head side to side, inspecting his injuries. "I trust my subordinate has been handling you properly?" Though it was a question, Toguro didn't seem as if he expected an answer. He grasped Inuyasha's chin with a clawed hand.

"You will entertain me tonight," he commanded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had thought Inuyasha dead the night he heard his scream from the tower. There had been no sign of him or Toguro when he had reached the top, save the faint scent of blood. For two years, he had sent search parties and went so far as to seek him personally to no avail. Allies of the Western Lands accused him of neglecting his duties for personal interests, forcing him to put the search on hold. Refusing to be deterred, Sesshoumaru secretly sent out one of his best spies to continue looking. That had been a year ago.

Then just as he was going to officially announce Inuyasha's death, he received word of a servant who had an incredible resemblance to the second prince—except the boy was human.

But Sesshoumaru would not overlook this lead.

At dusk, he set out to the town where his brother may have been spotted. By the time he arrived, it was midnight. Demons were roaming the area, a few of them with human servants trailing behind them. He scoffed. _Simpletons_.

"Where can I find Toguro?" Sesshoumaru demanded, to no one in particular.

Every demon turned to see who it was, wide-eyed when they did recognize him. "He can be found in the manor on the hill, milord," an older demon replied, inclining his head as he did so. Sesshoumaru barely glanced at him before walking briskly ahead.

There were demons standing guard when he neared the entrance of the manor, so he chose simply to leap over the back wall, stealthily slipping through an open window. He heard a distant sound of subdued cries and distasteful chuckles, guiding him to the dungeons, where he was met with minor interference. The guards did not even see the face of their killer as their blood stained the walls.

Sesshoumaru was getting closer now, and a familiar scent reached his nose. He distinctly remembered Inuyasha smelling like this on the night of the new moon, but he had to be certain. He saw a human with ebony hair, kneeling with arms bound behind him in front of a demon he knew all too well. _Toguro_. His lip curled, but he moved no further. Toguro had not noticed him yet.

"Scream for me, Inuyasha," Toguro said, striking him hard on the cheek. Inuyasha bit his tongue from the impact, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

That name was all the confirmation Sesshoumaru needed. He unsheathed Tokijin, the blade crackling as he unleashed it. Toguro sensed him then and turned to see who had dared interrupt him. A slow smile spread across his face as his eyes fell on Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru. What a pleasure," he said, almost purring.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, dashing forward with Tokijin prepared to swing. Toguro stood there smiling, waiting, and disappeared in the next moment. Sesshoumaru's blade scraped against the floor as it sliced through air.

"Always so aggressive, Sesshoumaru." Toguro's chuckle came from the other side of the room, but there was no sign of him. "You can have your boy back, I have no desire to fight you today," his voice trailed off until the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind. Toguro's presence was gone. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, still gripping the hilt of his sword. All too soon, a low whimper broke his concentration.

Inuyasha lay on his side, shivering. The places where Toguro had cut him burned, but he did not bleed. The wounds were invisible, yet he felt them tearing at his skin. Inuyasha wanted release from this pain. He looked at his savior. Maybe he could help him.

Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha's thin form, and stared down at him. Seeing Inuyasha like this gave him no satisfaction. Perhaps it would have in the past.

It took Inuyasha a few tries before he could speak. "Kill me," he said softly. His eyes were lifeless as he looked up at him, so different from the vivid gaze in his memories. "Please," he begged when Sesshoumaru did nothing.

Sesshoumaru growled, irritated. "You are useless to me like this, Inuyasha." He lifted him by his robe and threw him over his shoulder. "You are returning with me."

Inuyasha was just thinking how warm Sesshoumaru was when he succumbed to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Provocation**

* * *

Inuyasha was feverish, lost in dreams. He felt incredibly hot in his own skin. It was suffocating. More than once, he saw visions of golden eyes and silver hair; but each time he was on the brink of consciousness, he wouldn't be able to recall what he had dreamt just seconds ago. Sometimes he woke and found his eyes would not open, and so he continued to sleep. If this was death, he would welcome it.

Sesshoumaru frequently monitored Inuyasha's condition. Humans were weak creatures. Death could claim them at any moment. He would not allow his brother to die after he had gone through the tedious process of retrieving him and journeying back to his lands.

The nursemaid he assigned to care after Inuyasha was wringing a washcloth in a water basin. She was gentle as she placed the fabric on his warm forehead. A fox demon named Mayu, she had known Inuyasha when he first came into the castle and happened to be one of the few demons who took an immediate liking to him. She treated him as if he were one of her own.

Sesshoumaru approached them and watched as she carefully wiped clean the thin sheen of sweat on Inuyasha's body. His skin was a sickly pale color now, unlike the healthy tan he had possessed years prior. Mayu must have brushed a particularly sensitive wound just then, and a barely detectable sound escaped Inuyasha's throat, startling her. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru with an apologetic expression.

"How is he faring?" Sesshoumaru still had not looked away from Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid many of his injuries are not visible, milord," Mayu replied. "Might I suggest summoning a healer familiar with sorcery?"

"Jaken. Bring him here."

"Yes, milord," Mayu bowed, then stood gracefully and was on her way.

Inuyasha's breaths were weak and quick, a clear sign of illness. His eyes were restless behind closed lids and the sweat on his skin never seemed to dry.

"What ails you, brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, a muscle jumping in his jaw. He lowered himself next to Inuyasha, one leg propped up. Inuyasha was under his protection, yet he had not fulfilled his duty as alpha. "Inuyasha. I will accept your anger when you wake."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Your loyal servant is here!" Jaken squawked, as he burst into the room, nearly colliding with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru caught him by the neck of his kimono. "Jaken. You will tend to Inuyasha."

Jaken wheezed in protest. "B-but milord! Is it not better to let this hanyou—"

"Find the magic that plagues his body. Heal him."

"Milord—"

"If he does not survive, you should not hope to live." Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's howls as he tossed him into the wall. He rose and the whisper of his silk clothing seemed to finalize the threat. Sesshoumaru spared Inuyasha one last glance before departing.

Jaken dusted himself off, his face scrunched into a scowl. The hanyou did not belong in his lord's lands. He walked towards Inuyasha, grumbling as he pried open Inuyasha's robes and roughly skimmed toady fingers over his bare body. Inuyasha whimpered at the contact and Jaken jerked his hand back in disgust. He had never quite gotten accustomed to Inuyasha's presence at the castle. He could not understand his lord's decisions most of the time, but he had never disobeyed an order.

He ran his hands over Inuyasha's bruised skin again and again. Still, he found nothing out of the ordinary. A sudden thought occurred to him then. Perhaps the injury was not physical, but mental...

* * *

_Inuyasha was running from something. _

_He was already panting with exertion, sweat trailing down the side of his temple, but it was catching up. He had to keep going._

_It was completely dark outside. No sound or movement could be detected in the forest aside from the dried leaves crunching beneath his feet and his heavy breathing. He could not sense his pursuer, and that alone put his hairs on end. Eyes wide and alert, he constantly surveyed his surroundings without breaking pace._

_Then up ahead, he noticed a flicker of blinding white light, and he stumbled. Though he righted himself almost immediately, the short pause had given his pursuer enough time to draw near and he could not stop in time to avoid slamming into the demon that had materialized in front of him._

_Inuyasha felt fear clouding his senses as he looked up into glowing eyes, the color of his own. The demon was indifferent as he stared down at him, yet there was a glimmer of amusement in his gaze._

_Suddenly there was excruciating pain in his abdomen and Inuyasha saw that the demon had punched one clawed hand through his body. He gasped, dizzy with agony as blood dyed his kimono a deep red. He was frozen in place, and everything seemed to take place in slow motion at that moment._

_Inuyasha saw the demon's lips lazily form into a smirk, teasing him, before his other hand ripped right through the hanyou's heart._

* * *

Inuyasha was screaming when Sesshoumaru walked in the second time that day.

His strides were swift and he was beside his unconscious brother in a second, hand placed on Inuyasha's chest to calm his thrashing.

"Jaken. Did I not order you to heal him?" Sesshoumaru said, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the magic in his body is more complex than I thought! It is not something I can undo with my power," Jaken said, gulping as Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on him. This was not good. He didn't want to die just yet!

"Will it kill him?"

"N-not yet, milord. It will progressively get worse, before k-killing him eventually if he is not healed by someone familiar with this magic."

Inuyasha had ceased his wild motions, laying on the futon as if he had never moved; but Sesshoumaru's demon ears picked up the quickening of his heartbeat, and knew Inuyasha would wake soon. He painstakingly positioned the hanyou upright, one hand placed on his back, and waited with bated breath as Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.

Rich, violet colored eyes looked straight at him and Sesshoumaru almost felt relieved until he heard his brother's words.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Pain**

* * *

_Who are you?_

Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold. "Do not be foolish, Inuyasha," he said firmly.

"You know me?" Inuyasha asked, blinking slowly.

"How dare you! Sesshoumaru-sama, we should toss this impudent thing out!" Jaken was furiously stomping his feet, squawking at the top of his lungs.

Sesshoumaru did not seem to hear him. Normally, Jaken would have been kicked or tossed aside, but now it was as though Sesshoumaru had forgotten the toad demon's very existence. Inuyasha was still looking at him as if he had never seen him before and his scent was coated with distress. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha had never feared him.

"You are my brother," he stated without emotion. Inuyasha's reaction towards his person displeased him. They had put the past behind them long ago, yet now it seemed as if everything that happened up to this point meant nothing.

"Brother?" Inuyasha echoed, startled. "Me?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, eyes observing Inuyasha's shifts in expression. Now that his brother was human, he found he could read him almost effortlessly. It was a welcome change.

"But you're a demon…" Inuyasha trailed off, tilting his head in confusion.

"You were once a hanyou," Sesshoumaru said, staring into the distance at the crescent moon that hung just beyond the window. Then his eyes shifted back to Inuyasha's face and ever so subtly, they appeared to be searching for something. The seconds seemed to drag on until Sesshoumaru stood and made his way to the door, ordering Jaken to call for Mayu before he left without another word or glance in his brother's direction.

Inuyasha was alone in the room now. His head was spinning with wild thoughts. How could he have been a hanyou? For as long as he could remember, he had been—no, that wasn't right. He had no memories of his past. He only knew of the years that he had been enslaved, and that this demon called Sesshoumaru was his savior. He wondered whether he had been told the truth. A brother… Did he really have family left? He could feel a headache forming. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes tightly shut, wincing as a stinging sensation made the back of his head pound.

He saw flashes of golden eyes again—the same ones from his dream. It wasn't the first time he had seen that image. Even while enslaved, he frequently saw those eyes; they were the only clue he had to remember who he had been, how he had lived. But ever since he left the manor, those dreams had gotten more intense, more violent. Inuyasha wanted to know the reason behind it.

Mayu entered the room with a tray of food as Inuyasha was pondering. She set the tray down beside him, giggling as the sound snapped him out of his thoughts with a start. She found his flushed face absolutely endearing.

"Inuyasha-sama—"

"Please, just Inuyasha is fine," he interrupted politely.

The fox demon smiled. The young master was still the same as ever. Perhaps meeker as a human, but unquestionably, his character remained unchanged.

"I am called Mayu."

"Mayu," he repeated. She waited for him to light up with recognition, but it never came.

"Is that for me?" he asked, looking at the tray.

"It sure is—and with all of your favorites," she replied, her smile growing wider.

Inuyasha's chest tightened with guilt. "Thank you," he said quietly, staring down at his hands. Mayu could sense that he was distraught, and delicately placed both of her hands atop his. All the while, her kind smile never faded. When his eyes met hers, she nodded supportively and he was surprised at how familiar she felt to him.

Temporarily relieved of his stress, Inuyasha found that he was starving. He chose the dish that looked the most filling. It was in a large bowl, soaked in broth. Curious, he examined it before poking a wooden stick in. The fox demon was giggling again, amused by his antics.

"Those are tools to consume the noodles with, Inuyasha," she said, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Here, let me show you."

Inuyasha watched, amazed at how easily Mayu seemed to twist the noodles around the wooden sticks.

"Your turn," she said, handing the sticks over to him.

With some trouble, he managed to pick up a few strands of noodles and cautiously put them in his mouth. He chewed, then licked his lips, and went back for more.

As Mayu watched him, her expression grew nostalgic. She remembered when Inuyasha was first brought to the castle. His relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru had been one based on obligation at the time. As the years moved along, however, they genuinely began to care for one another. She saw how desperately the lord had searched for his brother, how much he blamed himself for Inuyasha's capture. When she heard that he had found him, her heart nearly burst with joy; but when the lord had returned holding the body of his unconscious brother, looking on impassively, she wanted to weep for him.

Mayu had taken care of the lord at a young age. Not once had anything moved him, until his brother came along and she finally saw that he could express and feel as much as anyone else, if only in the presence of Inuyasha. She herself had taken a liking to the boy the minute she set eyes on him.

"Mayu, what is this food?" Inuyasha asked. He had never tasted something so good before.

"It is called ramen. It always was your favorite. When you first came to the castle, you kicked up a fuss about eating it, until Lord Sesshoumaru found someone who could replicate it exactly."

"Lord Sesshoumaru and I… we were close?"

"In the beginning, you fought—as all brothers do. It took some time, but you did grow close." Mayu looked wistful now.

Inuyasha was quiet. This place, Lord Sesshoumaru, Mayu... he felt as if he knew them from a dream. He heard a distant howl in the background and noticed Mayu's ears had twitched at the sound. She looked outside the window and let out a soft, sad sigh. When she turned back to him, she was wearing a smile on her face.

"Please, eat some more," she said, gesturing at the food still left on the tray. "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Mayu was walking to the gardens, where she was sure she would find Lord Sesshoumaru. That howl had definitely been his. It had been a sorrowful sound, one that she had only heard one other time, a few years ago. As she expected, he was in his demonic form.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Mayu called, waiting until his gaze landed on her. "Inuyasha-sama chose the ramen first."

The dog demon huffed, the action rumbling the ground. Mayu laughed, amused. "He seems to be fine now. Will you not see him?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards her, slowly transforming into his humanoid form. "I will see him now."

* * *

Inuyasha felt incredibly full. He had never seen half the food that had been brought to him, but Mayu was probably right about them being his favorites. The flavors still lingered on his tongue. If he could fit more into his stomach, he would.

Now that he was in a state where he could observe his surroundings, he tried hard to remember whether or not he had been there in the past. Nothing seemed to spark his memory—until Sesshoumaru chose to walk in at that moment.

As soon as their eyes met, Inuyasha experienced flashbacks so intense, he felt as if his head was being split in two. Closing his eyes didn't appease the pain. In fact, it intensified it enough to almost make him cry out, but he did not want to show such weakness in front of a stranger.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. Inuyasha had looked fine until he drew near. He was conflicted; he wished to provide support for his brother, but it seemed as if he were the cause of his affliction. He disregarded the knot in his throat and approached Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Where does it hurt?" Inuyasha barely heard him. He just knew that whenever this demon was near, he felt pain.

Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha's chin. "Look at me, brother."

Inuyasha looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes—and all he could see was the demon from his violent dreams.

* * *

_Inuyasha could see how much the demon standing in front of him despised him. His narrowed eyes were filled with apparent disgust as he stared down at him, his poison coated hands emitting deadly green fumes, positioned to kill. "Die, Inuyasha."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru noticed how irregular Inuyasha's breathing had become and moved the hand that was holding his chin up to touch his shoulder. Inuyasha flinched at the movement and Sesshoumaru paused, then withdrew his hand, keeping it by his side.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. He needed to get out of here. There was no way this demon could be his brother. He needed to leave now.

Mayu was standing outside the door, her heart wrenching at the scene she was watching. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru were speaking, but she could see that the lord did not want to leave his brother alone in this state.

Sesshoumaru had no choice. He would not get through to Inuyasha like this. He needed to give him time to recover. Time was what they needed. He looked at Inuyasha once more before he turned and left the room.

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. His hands were still trembling from their close contact. He was grateful for having been fed, but he could not stay here a day longer.

He had to go.

Tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Pursuit**

_Inuyasha ran, his heart pumping furiously in his chest. He felt his legs getting stronger, faster with each stride. Not once did he look back at the castle. He did not know where he would go; he only knew he had to be as far away from Sesshoumaru as he could be. Inuyasha had never shown Sesshoumaru this weak side of him and he didn't plan to. Not yet._ _It was far too soon—far too personal. _

He was running. It was disorienting, feeling as if he had done this in the past, at the same place, the same time. But he couldn't dwell on it now—he needed to focus.

It was dark, too dark for human eyes. He would barely be able to see his own hands if it weren't for the moon. The forest was eerily silent. He couldn't hear a single rustle, any sign of life. His brain was sending him warning signals, as if to tell him to turn back.

He kept running.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha—" In her panicked state, Mayu found it difficult to arrange her thoughts into words. "Inuyasha's gone!"

Sesshoumaru was perched on the balcony railing dressed in a white kimono, silver hair flowing freely. He gave her a sidelong glance, but made no effort to move.

Mayu was breathing heavily, hands clutched over her chest. "Milord!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. _Inuyasha. Are you so determined to leave my side?_

He scoffed, gazing at the forest below. "He has made his choice."

"But he does not remember," Mayu said, voice unsteady. When Sesshoumaru did not reply, she stood straight. "If you will not go, I will."

A piercing scream broke the silence of the night. Mayu gasped.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

_Fool._

* * *

Inuyasha winced, right hand pressed tightly against the wound on his stomach. He took a few steps backwards, already feeling dizzy from blood loss. This again. Of course, what else did he expect? He let out a mirthless laugh. He was useless, and he hated that the world chose to remind him of that every chance it got.

The demon before him stood upright, roaring with blind fury. Its tail swished back and forth, hitting the ground with enough force to send dust up in clouds.

Inuyasha grit his teeth. He refused to be killed by this demon he couldn't even identify. He turned tail and headed in the direction he had come from. He wasn't going to beg for help. No. What good would that do?

The demon swung its arm back, driving its razor sharp claws through Inuyasha's thigh. He hit the damp floor of the forest, cheek scraping roughly on impact. He grunted, trying to push himself up. His arms trembled from the effort. Nothing felt real right now—he was so numb he couldn't even feel pain anymore.

With unseeing eyes, he waited for the final blow.

_Sesshoumaru shoves him aside and Inuyasha watches dumbstruck as his brother is engulfed in slime covered tentacles. _

"_Sesshoumaru!"_

The scene changes.

_Did he faint? Shit, this sucks._

_Inuyasha hacked, blood spraying on his kimono. He was pretty sure he could cough his guts out this very second. And what the hell was that taste in his throat? Ugh. _

_He opens his eyes. _

"_Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says his name with a sigh that makes his heart beat just slightly faster._

"_What took you? Bastard."_

Again.

_They were fighting this time. Sesshoumaru has a mad look in his red rimmed eyes. "What do you know about father?" he snarls._

The growls were getting louder. Where was it coming from? The fog lifted from Inuyasha's eyes and he could see a small animal latching onto the claws of the demon three times its size. One fling was all it took to shake the fox off and it landed with a yelp at Inuyasha's side.

"Mayu!" he exclaimed, as the fox morphed into its humanoid form.

"Young master, you must run. Go! Quickly!"

"No, I can't leave you behind!"

"Inuyasha. Go," she said, with a ferocity that could not be ignored.

But try as he might, he could not stand with his injured leg. He felt his eyes watering from pain and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Through blurred vision, he saw Mayu struggling in the demon's grasp—and then the fox went limp.

He barely had time to register what had happened before a lump of fur was tossed in front of him. His hands were shaky as he reached to touch it. The fur was warm and sticky. Wet. No. No. No, no, no.

Blood. There was so much of it. And that scent.

Inuyasha vomited.

He couldn't stop heaving or sobbing. The demon was probably targeting him now. Mayu, it killed her. It really killed her.

_Silver. Gold. Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Momentum**

Sesshoumaru landed in an orb of light between Inuyasha and the demon, as if he had been a hair's breadth away from the scene. He pinned Inuyasha with an unfathomable gaze that lasted a mere second, then turned his attention to the indistinguishable beast that had dared to wander into his territory.

The beast was quick, but it was no match against Sesshoumaru in speed. The demon lord seemed to be purposely delaying its end, his poison whip cutting open fresh wounds on thick hide effortlessly, at an unhurried pace. His swords remained sheathed at his side. It was a one-sided battle.

Inuyasha watched the display in front of him, pain forgotten. How could someone move with so much grace, yet be so deadly, he wondered. He didn't know what had spurred him to call out to the silver haired demon lord, but the name was familiar to him as it left his lips. Had he actually heard his call?

_I didn't expect him to show up_.

The beast fell with a heavy thud, sending a passing tremor across the ground. The forest was silent once again.

Inuyasha's heart rate slowed to its regular state, escalating slightly when Sesshoumaru started in his direction, unsheathing one of the swords at his hip at the same instance.

Inuyasha may be grateful that the demon had been defeated, but it was unnerving to face the tip of a sword, regardless of the circumstances. Though it was dark, the blade shone threateningly, humming as if eager to be put to use.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, wide-eyed. He was hunched over Mayu's lifeless body, shielding her like a mother would shield her young.

"If you wish to save her, move."

Inuyasha blinked slowly, then inched over to the side before hesitating. "You can really save her?"

Sesshoumaru did not bother to reply. Instead, with a swipe of Tenseiga, the breath returned to Mayu's body. Her fur was still matte with dried blood, but the injury that had taken her life was no longer there. The fox opened her eyes and stood on trembling legs in an effort to take on her humanoid form again. She barely had time to adjust herself when the transformation had completed, before being crushed in a tight embrace.

"Mayu, you're alive," Inuyasha whispered, his tears soaking her shoulder. His hands were gripping her torn kimono, clenching tighter with each sob that wracked his body.

She smiled reassuringly, gently patting his back. "There, there. I'm glad you're alright, young master."

"Don't ever do that again," Inuyasha said firmly, though his voice was muffled by cloth.

Mayu leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't say I won't."

"Wh—", he started, but she cut him off. "_Unless_," Mayu continued, "you give me a promise that you will not try to leave again."

Red rimmed violet eyes looked into brown ones, tear filled and searching.

Mayu gave him a reassuring smile, wiping his tears with her sleeve. She leaned in as if to tell a secret, and ever so softly, whispered "Do you trust me?"

He nodded and heard the love in her voice. "Then trust that I only want the best for you, Inuyasha."

His head dropped, eyes shadowed by bangs. "I can't," he said, voice pained.

"Then go."

Inuyasha tensed. He had nearly forgotten that Sesshoumaru was with them.

"Go," Sesshoumaru repeated, a slight edge to his voice. "We do not retain those who do not wish to stay."

"Lord Sesshoumaru—" Mayu started in protest.

"Enough. Come, Mayu." Sesshoumaru swung his sword in one fluid motion before sheathing it.

The words of gratitude that had been on Inuyasha's tongue remained unspoken as the demon lord disappeared from sight.

* * *

Toguro chuckled, watching the trio through his spelled glass. Everything was proceeding as planned. No matter how strong the bond of the brothers had been, his spell was absolute. This time, he would emerge the victor; and the best part was, they did not suspect a thing.

* * *

Mayu was conflicted. She knew Inuyasha craved freedom, and she was in no position to deny it of him. Her eyes grew teary. _But if Lord Sesshoumaru were to lose Inuyasha again, he would—_

"Mayu, I'll be okay," Inuyasha said, taking her hand in his.

"Stay the night?" she pleaded, squeezing him.

"But Sesshoumaru…" he trailed off, and Mayu could almost see his dog ears drooping.

"He will allow it," she assured him. He seemed hesitant still, so she continued. "Please, Inuyasha. The night is filled with predators. In your current state, you cannot fend for yourself. Stay. It will put my mind at ease."

_She's right_, he thought. _It will be safer to leave in daylight._ "Okay. But just the night."

Mayu smiled widely enough that one of her fangs were showing. "Shall we go?" she said, pulling Inuyasha after her.

The pair made their way back to the castle in less time than it had taken Inuyasha to leave it. He found that he did not feel discouraged at this however; rather, the walls that looked intimidating the night before now seemed inviting.

"Are you looking for something?" Mayu asked, noticing Inuyasha's wandering eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she tried again, when he showed no signs of having heard her.

Inuyasha started. He hadn't realized he had been distracted. "Nothing," he replied, smiling sheepishly. He stared straight ahead now, trying to hide his surprise. Had he been hoping to see Sesshoumaru? _No_, he sniffed. _Impossible._

_But it's a wonder he's not here to throw me out._

Mayu coughed into her hand. Now that he was human, it was much easier to read and smell his emotions. _Though, he did wear everything on his sleeve, even as a half demon._

They stopped in front of a grand mahogany door with a brass knob, and Mayu opened it, gesturing for him to enter. Inuyasha stepped in as the lamps were lit, eyes brightening in wonder at the paintings in the room and the large bed in its center. Looking at the silky sheets and cushioned pillows, he could feel his eyelids growing heavy as they beckoned him.

"Have a good rest, Inuyasha," Mayu said, like she knew his thoughts.

The door closed after her, and Inuyasha dropped on the bed, alone at last. The day had been exhausting to say the least. He shuffled around to get under the covers, positioning himself between two of the fuller pillows and fell asleep almost instantly, his soft even breathing filling the room.

But deep in sleep as he was, Inuyasha thought he felt a ghost of a caress on his cheek and heard a whisper of his name so light it could be mistaken for the sound of the wind.


End file.
